Peggy
Peggy is a former RED engineer and currently ORG engineer as she is lieutenant colonel for Council of Order. She was created by YouTube user: St Scotty St Scotty. Her main theme is The Lily of Steel under Millia Rage's Theme from Guilty Gear Xrd - Sign Origin In her story, she was stationed in Banana Bay with the RED team for normal payload race. However, when she met Major unintentionally, he was captured by the RED team for his BLU uniform. After learning Major's desire to save his monkeys from BLU team, Peggy convinces RED team to help Major, which they agree. Then, she began learning his cultures and fall in love within a few days of preparation. During the rescue, Peggy discovers a BLU medic took their sample to create the ultimate weapon by transforming himself into a wolf-like human. Unfortunately, Major defeats him before her eyes, believing there's more to them in the world. At that moment, Peggy got called to join the organization and gave him her jacket in her bid of farewell, leaving Banana Bay to Turbine. There she was assigned by Council of Order, the organization seek to balance the world between humans and Freaks, at the same time protecting their artifact, the supposedly holy blade known as Sword of Justice. Realizing the world might end if the artifact might be taken or another evil organization attempt to make their moves, she chose to dedicate her life as Freak Hunter. Eventually, she rose her rank to lieutenant colonel in just two years. From that point on, she began to defend her life as a protector of the artifact and the world from powerful evil beings. Appearance In her original appearance, she is the RED engineer wears her hard helmet, dogfighter Dogfighter and frontier justice. As she leaves, her outfit drastically changes to ORG uniform with yellow overall and black glove. She also wears Special Eyes Special Eyes, Pip-Boy Pip-Boy, Ol' Geezer Ol' Geezer, Clubsy The Seal Clubsy The Seal (which was actually a doll gifted from Major), Conaghers' Utility Idol Conaghers' Utility Idol, and Heroic Companion Badge Heroic Companion Badge. Personality & Behaviour Although the Council of Order usually captured criminals and other evil Freaks, Peggy in her case is slightly different than the armies. Despite her loyalty to the organization, she's sometimes against them if they attempt to went out of hand, either disobey her superior or breaking her rules. However, many people like her for her good sense of justice and remain paragon for the rest of her life under the circumstances. She's also sometimes helped out her enemies when it comes to a common goal, including her rival/love interest, Major. In her spare time, she often goes out on a date with Major but usually got herself in trouble due to her relationship with a criminal. Luckily, she didn't violate the rules and still attempts to capture him for his piracy. In New Era Emerges, Peggy is shown to be intellectual and level headed. In the battle against Cyborspy and his drones, Peggy manages to outsmart Cyborspy with All-Seeing Vision and intimidate him that she's a better technologist than him. But she's slightly harsh enough to be overprotective when she learns Major didn't just come to find her but to join Saintville Pirates in order to do so. Powers & Abilities Although she is human, she genetically enhances herself through genetic modification and cybernetic implant. Through her genetic modification, she gains a healing factor in which she can heal through the major gunshot and laceration wounds. She's also immune to explosive, but only classified as minor power. Despite her genetic enhancement, she got multiple tools that can hold her own against Freaks including her modified Pure Australium Pomson 500, where she can fire shot generates from Pure Australium and launch her own sapper as grenade launcher to disable any cybernetic/robotic Freaks. However, when they tried to take her down in close range, she can pull up her self-made Pure Australium sword to pierce through tougher Freaks. While her sword grants her telekinesis, she cannot do much as her power come through her sword. With telekinesis by her side, Peggy can perform her attack through stabbing or cutting motion up to 3 meters. She also can plunge the sword on the ground, creating shockwaves around her to keep multiple enemies at bay. But if that backs against her wall, she can activate her Special Eyes for multi-use. Her Special Eyes include: *Red aka X-Ray vision - grants her vision to detects their weakness through their anatomy. *Orange aka Thermal Vision - grants her vision to detects infiltration units even if they're far away. She's also can see an advance cloaking ability either science or magic based. *Yellow aka Owl Vision - grants her vision to have 360-degree field sight but only 10 meters radius at her distance. However, she can also use it to detect the number of opponents if they attempt to flank her. *Green aka Night Vision - grants her vision to see low light conditions *Blue aka Cybernetic Vision - grants her vision to see through cybernetic parts for weak points. But it's also useful for giving the allies to repair/scramble technologies *Purple aka All-Seeing Vision - grants her vision to scan through the battlefield as she sees almost anything within 30 meters radius. This also means Peggy used all of her visions at once granted to be known as All-Seeing Vision. However her true strength doesn't come from her Special Eyes, it's her pinnacle of technology as she has: *ability to study opponent’s technology and use their power against them without simple tools like EMP. *Mechanical Intuition *Enhance Crafting – able to craft any tools for combat *High knowledge of cybernetic and gadgetry Faults & Weakness Peggy may have cybernetic implant along with her metahuman through genetic modification, she wasn't perfect. Her cybernetic implant only on her eyes and her immunity to explosion is actually minor since she can't take anti-tank cannon and the deadliest bomb that overpower her limits such as car bomb or a house full of TNT. Her weakness included: *Completely harmless without her gadgetry *Will gives her cool-down under 10 seconds in each vision colors used in 10 seconds except her All-Seeing Vision. *Her All-Seeing Eye will instantly blind her for 20 seconds color after using it for 20 - 30 seconds due to cybernetic overload. *As her Pomson 500 also affected overload as well, she becomes wide-open for enemy attack, leaving her focus on close quarter combat through recovery. *Can be stunned by simple flashlight or flash bang for 5 seconds. *Special Eyes are easily exposed for stun baton to temporary shut down for 5 seconds through a short circuit. *Her telekinesis never shown her full potential in combat due to her passion for technologies as she fears of becoming evil through absolute power. Notable Videos New Era Emerges New Era Emerges: Chapter 4 Trivia *Major and Peggy are still rivals despite their love interest due to their circumstances as Major joins the outlaw while Peggy joins as Freak Hunters. *Although her full name was not yet revealed, Peggy was actually named after Marvel character, Peggy Carter Peggy Carter. *While the Pure Australium sword grants immeasurable stamina for telekinesis, Peggy is never shown to use other telekinetic abilities besides telekinetic shock wave and sword attack as her only moves she relied on. *Throughout the storyline, Peggy could be the second female engineer freak if Tella is the first freak in Freak Universe. Category:Engineers Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Intellectuals Category:Freak Hunters Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gunners Category:Blade Users